


A Good Templar

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Templar Order, Templar brethren, chaytham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his initiation into the Templar Order, Charles is near overcome with the need to show Master Kenway how much he appreciates this chance and exactly how good a Templar Charles will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Templar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLaFoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaFoxtrot/gifts).



> Gift Fic for LaLaFoxtrot who requested Haytham Charles smut right after his initiation into the Templar Order with Charles being overcome with his need to please Haytham and show him "what a good Templar he could be." Incredibly fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I pray this is in character as it was so much fun to write! Era appropriate reference to homosexuality (i.e. sodomy). Not beta-read so my apologies for any mistakes. When you play the game as one observant fan noticed, Charles and Haytham always leave the same room together and I checked said room…it has only one bed. Make of that what you will. ;)

= = =

The setting sun’s rays slanted through the windows of the Green Dragon Tavern, warming the occupants with an orange glow. “Another cheer for Charlie-boy!” trilled Hickey who was brandishing his beer mug, spilling the contents on the floor. Standing he stumbled over to Charles who was standing by the window to fetch some fresh air, weaving as he did and draped an arm about his shoulders.

Charles refrained from shrugging the man off, not wishing to disappoint Master Kenway who had just initiated him into the Templar Order. For now he would have to make do and practise the ‘peace’ the Grandmaster so willed him to have when Hickey riled him.

So, instead, Charles pitched his voice with the same calm he had once directed towards General Braddock.

“Thank you Hickey, but I feel we ought to begin quieting down. The other occupants of the tavern will wonder what is going on here.”

Hickey laughed and Charles winced at the stink of his fellow Templar brother.

Fellow Templar brother…Charles smiled.

He was a Templar now, a full member of the Order who now shared the full information of Johnson, Pitcairn, Church and even Hickey. It was the goal he had so desirously worked towards and…seeing Master Kenway, who was seated at the long table on the tavern floor that they had claimed as their own…one that Master Kenway had obliged him with.

To know he had impressed the man with his devotion to the cause and his skill was everything to Charles. To please Master Kenway was like breathing: essential. How could he not wish to please the man? Master Kenway was a king among men, he stood tall when other slouched their way through life, nervous and never standing for what they believed in.

Master Kenway however, spoke with a voice that was at once steady, cool and collected, but underscoring his fine words was the passion and belief in the Templar path; of order from chaos, of peace stemming from proper control and law. His quickness of thought, swiftness of foot and hand were breath-taking to behold and outdid the stories Charles had heard and nursed close to his heart.

Charles would never forget Master Kenway’s kindness to him and willingness to share his knowledge with his eager pupil. Many men guarded their knowledge, but Haytham Kenway did not, preferring to teach so others could learn and further their cause. Master Kenway embodied in one single soul a generosity of spirit towards his brethren, tempered as should be by a caution not to reveal information to the wrong type. Encasing all this was a core of steel, both in mind and body, which polished with years of training and experience, afforded a deadly warrior against any foolish enough to oppose him.

Overall, Charles knew with a flush, not simply the result of a hot room and hours of rejoicing with ale, whiskey and beer that he admired the man more than any other he had met or heard tell of. He wished he could show Master Kenway how much he appreciated him for inducting him into the Templar Order, permitting such a splendid boon upon Charles Lee.

“Here, pretty blush you got there Charlie!” slurred Hickey who now clapped him on the back and mercifully released him. “Cheers!” he hollered and Johnson looking faintly amused joined in. Pitcairn seemed just as jolly as the Scot’s man was leaning back in his chair. Seeing Charles’ discomfort he winked friendlily at him.

Charles returned the gesture with a quick smile and watched in astonishment as Church put his head on his folded arms, muttering he had to stop as his head was ready to burst.

“Then we shall call it a day,” the elegant tones of Master Kenway filtered through Hickey’s boisterous efforts and made the room fall silent. 

“But it’s not even night!” protested Hickey, slumping in his chair.

Master Kenway raised an eyebrow, “Indeed and yet you are sufficiently drunk for one day. We can finish celebrating Charles’ entry into the Order tomorrow. For now I suggest we retire to our rooms until later when our rather late supper can be served.”

Grunting Hickey glugged the last of his beer, but even he knew better than to argue with Master Kenway and went without hindrance with Johnson who led him to his room. Pitcairn excused himself and slapped Charles on the shoulder as he walked by while Church staggered grey-faced to his own quarters.

“Charles.”

The mild command embracing his name had Charles alert and watching the Grandmaster with the same attention to duty as he always had. Master Kenway smiled; his grey eyes seemed to warm all of a sudden, as if they contained affection for Charles. Charles knew the heat in his cheeks wasn’t simply admiration but a deep abiding affection – love? – for Master Kenway, such as ought to exist between a man and woman and it was a sentiment that might have him killed for the crime of sodomy if he wasn’t heedful. Yet, Master Kenway was bestowing upon him a very fond expression and dare he wonder if that was a flicker of desire?

Trembling all of a sudden Charles felt stiflingly hot as the sun fell on his back, a deep orange-red now streaming past him into the room causing the shadows to lengthen.

Realising he must speak as Master Kenway now watched him with amusement, Charles cleared his throat. “Yes sir?”

“Let us retire and order ourselves.”

Charles nodded, “Yes sir.”

Falling into step with Master Kenway, Charles thrilled at their closeness and the clean scent of the man. Entering their shared room Charles shut the door.

“Lock the door Charles.”

Charles blinked in surprise. Why would Master Kenway tell him to lock the door? Perhaps there was paperwork to see to. Obediently locking the door Charles turned and saw Master Kenway pulling the shutters on their window. Only the two candles by the solitary bed provided illumination. Charles met Master Kenway’s gaze and swallowed dry.

His eyes were affectionate yet dark with an emotion Charles did understand: desire.

Maybe he actually would be able to show Master Kenway what a good Templar he could be. Charles might be able to also show how very happy he was to be initiated by him and how eager he was to please Master Kenway. The need to do these things filled Charles to the point he was sure he would burst and shaking Charles stepped forward. Wetting his dry lips, he kept an eye on Master Kenway, speaking quietly, “What next sir?”

Master Kenway studied him and was clearly delighted with what he saw for a predatorily smile twitched his lips briefly ere he nodded to their bed.

“I think our bed could see some use Charles. I trust that you are able to discover a new way of utilising it to its full potential? Just nod.”

Charles did and observed with trembling hands as Master Kenway moved to the bed and stood at the base. Breathing was strenuous and Charles mustered his experience in combat to calm his nerves and as his breathing became near normal Charles focused on one task: pleasing Master Kenway so there was no doubt in this magnificent man’s eye how _good_ a Templar he could be.

He would also surprise Master Kenway for surely he did not know Charles’ skill. Eager to display his need to please and his experience Charles crossed the small space and titled his head. Stead grey eyes met his pale blue and Charles easily gleaned the command to continue.

Excitement curdled his belly with a slight nervousness similar to preparing for a battle. It only made all he did so much more vivid that Charles relished the sensation of Master Kenway’s neck-tie as he undid it, the red ribbon sliding through his fingers with a little rasp.

Next he unbuckled the brown belt crossing Master Kenway’s body that held his sword. Reverently Charles put it on the chair only to have Master Kenway say, “For this hour Charles we shall use the floor, for we do not have much time.”

Charles understood, because they had to be careful so that no-one heard them or one of their brethren searched for them. Charles licked his lips, he would not be denied the opportunity to pleasure Master Kenway so with reluctant haste Charles shed Master Kenway’s heavy cloak, embroidered with wonderful gold stitching and unfastened the dark red waistcoat.

Clad only in his shirt and breeches with boots Charles slid his hands under Master Kenway’s shirt. Hard muscle under his hands, hot and so controlled under his eager slide with not a tremor at Charles’ adoring touch. It was wonderful so Charles grasped the hem and pulled. Master Kenway obliged and the shirt went over his arms and head.

Charles’ mouth became wet with saliva as he saw the toned chest and arms of his Master Kenway, (‘his’ anyway in his head). It was stunning. Eager to show his appreciation Charles put his mouth to good work, kissing the bronzed collarbone – clearly Master Kenway was no stranger to hard work with or without his shirt.

Pale scars broke the flesh here and there and Charles saw a faint trace around the neck. Sucking at the pale line Charles heard Master Kenway hiss in surprise. Flushing with joy that he was already eliciting a favourable response, Charles focused on sucking and lapping the entire path, turning the flesh around the area red. His moustache scratched the skin, but Master Kenway’s approving grunt suggested this was fine.

As he worked Charles allowed his hands to rest on Master Kenway’s breeches, for as much as he wished to embrace his Grandmaster he did not dare to without permission. He would earn that grace however, Charles was certain.

Fumbling with the laces Charles succeeded in opening Master Kenway’s breeches. Resting one hand on the now twitching belly, where he massaged that beautifully hard muscle, lightly scattered with hair, Charles pushed the breeches down and then the white linen drawers.

The linen caught on the hard member of the Grandmaster and Charles stopped his administration to Master Kenway’s collarbone, satisfied to see the area swollen from his kisses.

Dropping to his knees Charles tugged and sighed as he saw Master Kenway’s cock for the first time. It was thick and long, erect and waiting. Glancing up Charles saw Master Kenway looking at him with desire and asked, “Master Kenway, if you sit I can do more.”

“Of course Charles.”

The Grandmaster sat on the edge of the bed and raised a foot to remove his boots. Not on Charles’ watch!

Quick as an eagle swooping from the air, Charles caught Master Kenway’s right ankle and keeping his eyes on Master Kenway, Charles poured his appreciation and awe for the man into his pale blue eyes that showed emotion so well.

With a reverence normally shown for worship, Charles gently eased off the brown boot and placed it on the floor. With a kiss to the strong ankle Charles massaged the elegant foot ere transferring to the left foot. Again Charles gently removed the boot and lovingly kissed Master Kenway’s ankle through his stocking, caressing the foot with firm yet kind hands, peering up at Master Kenway from where he was kissing.

Astonishment showed on Master Kenway’s face, enhanced by the glow of the candlelight. Happiness buzzed through Charles and clutching his happiness close Charles used it to further his display of loyalty.

Slipping in-between Master Kenway’s legs Charles cupped the erect member in his right hand and relished the heavy feel. Time to show Master Kenway his appreciation in a more intense way. Shortly he would show Master Kenway what a good Templar he could be.

Blowing on the hard cock Charles heard the hurried silenced gasp. Flushed and hot all over, clothes painfully tight around his own trapped cock, Charles eased the tip of Master Kenway’s cock into his mouth. Master Kenway’s hands came to rest on his shoulders and Charles slowly swallowed the rest of Master Kenway’s member, ensuring he didn’t choke.

Eventually he stopped, his right hand still cupping Master Kenway’s heavy balls, left splayed on the inside of a muscular thigh, stroking occasionally. Then Charles put his silver tongue to use, showing Master Kenway he simply wasn’t only good with words. Hallowing his cheeks Charles sucked and the quiet moan was all the encouragement indeed.

Charles pulled back so Master Kenway was almost out of his mouth then he swallowed again, running his tongue under the base, savouring the taste and twitching penis. Rolling Master Kenway’s balls in his hands Charles lightly squeezed while simultaneously sucking very hard on the now leaking cock. Sampling the pre-come Charles shivered and eagerly withdrawing his mouth began to lick his way up the glistening member. Dropping his left hand Charles stroked the hard length as he kissed the hot skin, purposefully collecting Master Kenway’s leaking fluid on his tongue to smear it over the flushed flesh.

Kissing, sucking and squeezing Charles ensured he did everything with a firm tenderness that was neither too gentle nor too hard, instead designed to show his devotion and appreciation for Master Kenway.

“Charles,” Master Kenway’s voice was harsh, yet still full of authority. Glancing up, allowing his hands still to pull at the straining penis Charles was blown away. Master Kenway was staring at him, wonder filling his face, mingling with his surprise and…oh.

Charles wanted to laugh in joy though thankfully he was too dedicated to his cause to do so, for Master Kenway’s face was strained, his muscles in his shoulders tense with the effort to not be lost to the actions of Charles. It was what Charles had desperately hoped for and obtaining the first part of his wish was heady.

Delighted, Charles knew he could proceed to the next part: prove beyond doubt what a good Templar he could be.

Inhaling Charles replied as he removed his left hand to go to his own overcoat, “Yes sir?”

Master Kenway followed his actions and his Adam’s apple bobbed once ere iron control resumed.

“Never mind, but please do be quick Charles.”

Charles grinned, “Yes sir.”

With the command Charles sighed as Master Kenway touched his hair briefly, urging him to quicken his pace. Master Kenway moved up the bed so he was lying down and cradling his cock. It was a picture of power and Charles had every intention of rendering his service so that Master Kenway only thought of him when ‘devotion’ and ‘desire’ were felt; for no-one else could possibly be as respectful and appreciative as Charles.

Rising Charles unclad himself indecently fast, clothes landing in a pile on the floor until he was only in his stockings as well. Climbing onto the bed Charles slicked his fingers with as much saliva as possible for they had no grease or oil and then pushed them inside. The stretch burned as his walls fought but ah, Master Kenway clamped his hand at the base of his cock, mouth tight as desire hit the walls of his iron control.

It spurned Charles on and quicker than normal Charles was prepared. Bending his head Charles surprised Master Kenway by licking his cock to re-coat the wet member which was streaked with more pre-come.

Then, before Master Kenway could formulate a protest Charles gripped the terrifically erect cock and slung a leg over Master Kenway’s hips.

“Sir?”

Master Kenway raised an eyebrow, “Yes Charles?” his voice was barely collected and Charles’s gut twisted with pleasure.

“Shall I?”

“Need you ask?”

“A good Templar should always seek permission when it is the first time.”

Understanding dawned on Master Kenway’s face and it was more beautiful than the sun rising or his dogs greeting him in the morning.

Master Kenway stroked his hips and Charles shivered at the jolts it sent right to his cock, which was flushed and weeping. Charles would deny himself that pleasure until his Master Kenway was satisfied.

“I am sure you are a good Templar, but do proceed in proving so.”

Ready to answer the challenge Charles carefully sank onto Master Kenway’s cock, breathing calmly to prevent injury. Once he was seated Charles locked gazes with Master Kenway and wriggled, which sent sparks of pleasure-pain through him at the fullness and a hiss from Master Kenway who wrapped his hands around Charles hips. The calloused fingers and palms added to the acute tension suffusing his body on the verge of pain. Panting Charles set a slow pace. Rising and falling Charles relished that astonishing ache deep in his gut and his backside.

Clenching his muscles around the throbbing cock Charles was rewarded with a low groan, for they must be careful not to be over-heard. Seeing the twist of pleasure denied on Master Kenway’s face, the fire-brands for eyes searing his soul, Charles laid bare his goal to be a very good Templar to Master Kenway.

Slow, sure and steady Charles never went fast, instead ensuring that with every move he showed Master Kenway his utter attention, ignoring the pain of his own hard penis, dripping at the tip, almost purple with need.

This was all about showing Master Kenway how good he could be, focused wholly on the leader of the Order.

Breathing became erratic as Charles found his belly clenching as that secret spot inside was ground against. Master Kenway was looking at him with an intensity that Charles was accustomed to seeing on the field and to know that Charles was causing this response in Master Kenway was an accomplishment that heightened his pleasure. Limbs shaking from the effort and raw from the emotion induced by Master Kenway’s response to _him_ Charles rolled his hips.

The extra friction along with his rise and fall made his cock ache. Anxious not to orgasm first Charles was about to allow one hand to corral himself when Master Kenway took him in hand.

“S..S..Sir!”

Master Kenway’s eyes flashed, “We cannot have you denying yourself Charles. A good Templar obeys his Grandmaster.”

Charles moaned as his hard cock was fisted and nodded, “Yes sir. I assure you Sir that I am excellent at heeding your orders. I trust I can show you how capable I am at all forms of riding.”

Master Kenway stared at him in astonishment at that.

Attending once more to Master Kenway, Charles rolled his hips twice again, clenching his muscles hard around Master Kenway’s cock, bearing still slow and sure so that proper care was given.

Every inch must be considered and the long torturous slide as Master Kenway’s hardness slid out with only the tip still inside his backside, leaving him bare and yearning was replaced in good measure with a marvellous fullness, stretching him, rubbing his walls and his sweet spot with the inescapable presence of Grandmaster Kenway.

Gazing at Master Kenway, Charles saw to his gratification that the effect was not lost on him. Indeed Master Kenway was breathing deeply to try not to lose his composure. Grey eyes were dark with desire, Adam’s apple bobbing almost with abandon and his right hand was digging into Charles’ hip, oh he would have bruises tomorrow, a remarkable reminder of this, while damn…Master Kenway’s left hand was now fondling Charles’ balls.

Heart pounding Charles shifted so the angle was a little different and began rocking, no longer rising or falling. He could tell Master Kenway was close and he needed to please Master Kenway and show once and for all that Charles was thankful for his initiation. In doing so Charles had every intention of also ascertaining that he was the best Templar (and non-Templar!) for the task of attending to Master Kenway.

Master Kenway trailed his right hand to Charles’ belly and rubbed so that Charles could feel it and the roughness was perfect. That with the calloused hand stroking his cock was too much and as Charles’ clenched hard, he felt Master Kenway fill him deliciously.

Master Kenway was still spurting inside him as his balls tightened, his belly erupted in sparks, white spilled and stained Master Kenway’s hand. Gasping as his head became fuzzy Charles sagged but just managed to gently pull off, Master Kenway’s seed escaping down his thighs.

Exhausted yet needing to know if he had succeeded, suspecting he had, but he had to be certain, Charles glanced over at Master Kenway. The rapid rise and fall of Master Kenway’s chest with the overwhelmed expression was all he desired, yet too much for his raw nerves and Charles was unable to speak as he had to clear his throat.

Master Kenway’s breathing quickly evened and he sat up, gaze open even as his composure realigned.

“Rest Charles for a moment,” he was gently pushed onto his side. Master Kenway brushed his fingers of his clean right hand down his flank and to cradle his backside. Charles flushed as he realised Master Kenway was now dipping his fingers and seeking his entrance. Master Kenway’s long fingers were gentle yet unyielding as he checked. Charles sighed at the joy of being cared for in return was like being initiated again.

Satisfied the Grandmaster pulled out and reaching over the bed retrieved his shirt. As he began cleaning them both as Charles rested, Master Kenway locked gazes and spoke softly, “You will be a very good Templar Charles; I never doubted it once I knew you better. I always enjoyed your earnestness and,” Master Kenway smiled affectionately, “your willingness to be led and guided by myself. Thank you however, for showing me your appreciation and devotion to what an excellent Templar you will be. I did not comprehend fully before.”

Charles wanted to say that it wasn’t simply being a good Templar, his devotion was also to him, but now was not the time to acknowledge that wholly; one day Charles would tell when they knew each other even better.

“I am yours to command Master Kenway. Thank you for initiating me into the Templar Order.”

Master Kenway inclined his head, discarding his filthy shirt. He gently traced Charles’ scar on his shoulder, the result of a nasty fight when he was jumped by a jealous officer. Charles’ eyes shone brighter when he received a kiss on his moustache, “I know Charles and I am grateful beyond measure. Now rest my earnest Templar for we must soon re-join our companions.”

Beyond content Charles relaxed and grinned as Master Kenway flung his cloak over them both and draped an arm over him. Becoming a Templar was the best thing to ever happen to him and he would endeavour to stand out among his Templar brethren so he could be indispensable to Master Kenway.

                            


End file.
